


Sinful

by MediaMaxine



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Lewis is a clutz, M/M, barely though - Freeform, cause its barely mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediaMaxine/pseuds/MediaMaxine
Summary: The Seven Deadly sins were demons, bounded and locked into certain family trees with no real means of separation, as permanent exorcism was fatally dangerous for the host.One of these families was the Kingsmen line.Arthur never signed up for this shit.





	Sinful

**Author's Note:**

> What if:  
> 1)??? was Envy  
> 2) The possession was there for longer than the cave  
> 3)Arthur could control it

Arthur and Vivi both sat outside of a Catholic school on a bench just as moss covered as the outer walls of the school itself.

"So you're just gonna leave?"

"Artie, don't say it like that!"

"Don't say it like- Vi how in the hell am I _supposed_ to say it!?"

"I dunno! Like- like you aren't mad at me!"

"I AM NOT-"

Arthur sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I'm not mad at you Vivi, just a bit frustrated. You kept saying we'd get through middle school together and now as soon as it starts you're gonna leave? I even-"

Arthur cut himself off. Vivi frowned.

"You even what, Arthur."

Arthur sighed.

"I even turned down Uncle Lance's offer to go live with him in Texas."

"TEXAS!?"

Arthur furrowed his brows at her sudden excitement.

"Yes, Texas. I've told you about him before."

"Take his offer!"

"What?"

She gripped his hands in hers and he winced at the strong grip.

"Take. His. Offer!"

He leaned back in apprehension as she got more and more in his face with every syllable.

"Why?"

"Artie, I'M MOVING TO TEXAS!"

His eyes widened and he gave a small smile.

"Ok, I will, just let go of me."

He struggled in her hold as she began squeezing him with a way too loud squeal.

 

* * *

"Vi, these are not notes!"

"They are too!"

"This is chicken scratch, you bellend!"

"It's Japanese!"

Arthur facepalmed.

"Vivianne."

"Yes?"

"You how I know Japanese?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you also know I don't know how to read kanji?"

"..."

"VIVI!"

"I'M SORRY!"

Arthur slammed the notebook shut. 

"How the hell am I supposed to catch up now, you dolt!"

"Hmm... Aha!"

Vivi pulled out her phone and started searching through her (way too long, good grief when did she even add these people, wait, who are these people? She doesn't know any Amy-) contact list and finally grinned triumphantly before calling.

 "Who-"

She shushed him and pressed a finger to his lips and Arthur slapped it away and glared at her but the other person finally picked up.

"Lewis! I need a favour! Bring all your notebooks over to my house okay! I'll give you the address! ... Yeah yeah, mom knows, hurry up, 'kay, bye!!!!"

"Lewis?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes and she shrugged.

"I've told you about him!"

"When?"

"Like the whole semester- shit."

Vivi covered her mouth as she watched Arthur connect the dots.

"No."

"Oh come on! He's really nice! And buff! And cute!"

"Vivianne Yukino, You are going to set me up with my new classmate."

"Your new classmate! I've been friends with him for a full term! He's a really good guy!"

"Vivi, no!"

The staring contest commenced, Yukino taking advantage of her naturally large eyes to attack with an adorable puppy pout! But Kingsmen was not one to be defeated as he levelled her with a glare, eyes narrowing on her.

".... You know your heart brows make you like, negative hundred on the intimidation scale, right?"

Arthur groaned as she snickered into her palm.

"Whatever! Just... Don't expect me to be all buddy buddy and shit with him, much less head over heels."

She was smirking, he hated when she did that.

"Sure, sure."

* * *

Lewis got there about twenty minutes later, give or take. It wasn't that far from Pepper Paradiso,  but he wasn't sure which it was and had to text again. Street names weren't very specific.

He checked the address again before knocking.

He heard a bit of a scuffle of sorts on the upstairs of the house but it fell silent as a short -well near everyone was short to Lewis he was what most would call quite tall he recently outgrew his mother within the month but he was getting hopelessly off track- woman opened the door.

He gave a small smile and the woman smiled back.

"You must be Lewis, right? You are a nice looking young man, be careful with her, okay? She's a... Handful."

"KAASAN! Kare o osoreru na!"

"Kore ga āsā o yūjin ni shite iru riyūdesu!"

Thundering steps sped down the stairs as Vivi stomped down. Another person trailed her and- oh.

As he stared at the beautiful omega, Lewis blushed heavily when he saw that blonde had noticed his staring.

"Lo siento! No quise hacerte sentir incómodo."

His words rushed out and he barely registered he slipped into his mother tongue in his panic, when he did realise, he blushed impossibly harder because por el amor de Dios, he already messed this all up, didn't he?

"It's okay! Don't worry about it."

Lewis paused and looked up in surprise as the blond replied. He knew Spanish.

He straightened in an attempt to regain his lost composure(which was doing poorly at, if Mrs Yukino's giggles were anything to go by) and reached his hand out.

"I'm Lewis."

"Arthur."

Vivi yelped, breaking from her shit-eating grin as Arthur stomped on her foot.

 

 

 


End file.
